This invention relates generally to a bracket, but more particularly pertains to a universal form of swivel bracket that is designed to allow for the fine setting of a projector or other instrument as particularly utilized in the ophthalmic arts.
A variety of wall brackets, or other forms of brackets, are available in the prior art, but mainly such brackets are designed for fixing an item to a particular bracket and for its stationary disposition. Where such brackets have been designed to allow freer movement to the items supported, generally means are only provided for allowing pivotal movement to the bracket, or perhaps even in some instances, some swiveling action, but the two would not appear to have been combined so as to allow for more universal movement to an instrument so as to allow for its fine and precise setting as required. For example, in the field of ophthalmology, frequently various types of projectors, that may be used for projecting charts or other information to a distant screen, are frequently employed and used during eye inspection and testing. The setting of such projectors must be done in a manner that disposes the projected chart with some preciseness, otherwise the physician or oculist cannot be certain that his inspection or testing of the patient's sight is being performed with the high degree of accuracy required. Hence, frequently the projector must be slightly pivoted and/or canted in its disposition, so that the most finely tuned picture is being projected to the remote screen. In view of this, the present invention is designed to allow for this acquisition and maintaining of such accuracy in the bracketing of medical instruments, so that the medical readings taken will assure the examiner that his diagnosis is sound.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a bracket that may be stably mounted to a support and, as required, swivelly dispose a projector or other instrument thereupon.
Another object of this invention is to provide an instrument bracket that incorporates a plurality of pivotal and swivel movements so that the instrument may be precisely located and positioned as required, and then its bracket tightened to insure its lasting positioning as arranged.
A further object of this invention is to provide a swivel bracket that incorporates a separable socket which may be loosened to provide adjustment to its yoke, or tightened to fix the same in place.
An additional object of this invention is to provide a swivel bracket incorporating an electric wire holder that insures the proximity of an outlet for operation of the mounted instrument.
Another object is to provide an instrument bracket that incorporates means for insuring its positive rigidity when secured upon a supporting surface.
A further object of this invention is to provide a projector bracket that may be adjusted to insure perfect setting of the projector even though the supporting surface or wall may not have perfect alignment.
A further object is to provide a bracket that allows for precise setting to a projector to overcome image distortion in the event that the wall support is unaligned.
These and other objects may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the following summary, in addition to undertaking a study of the description of the preferred embodiment in view of its drawings.